Victor Blaisdell
Victor, or Vic for short, is part of the group of humans Contracted with one of Diancie's allies. He's currently the only Contracted male in the team as far as the rest knows, much to his dismay. Appearance Victor has the same shade of brown hair as his brother, though his is on the spiky side and short enough to only require the occasional wash to be maintained. His eyes are a very dark brown that almost looks like black when there’s little light. He’s slightly tanned, and his work and all the fights he keeps getting into have given him nice muscles that complement his 6’2’’ height to make the perfect picture of a healthy teen. He favors practical clothes with short sleeves that don’t get in the way, and is seldom seen without his claw necklace, held around his neck by a black string that goes through a hole in the base. He also has a full motorcycle gear, all of which is black with some white designs, including the helmet. Magical Outfit A thin stripe of black cloth ties itself around the forehead with the knot on the back, one of the ends torn right after the knot while the other continues down to the mid-back and ends in an arrow. He wears an orange t shirt with a white border, the neck being round and showing the collarbone and part of the chest. Over it is a black leather jacket with three white ribs sewn on the back, extending until the sides and a little at the front. The jacket doesn’t close, and looks like it had the sleeves torn off at the shoulders by a particularly angry something. It has at least five visible pockets on the front, three of which are decorative, each with silver buttons and/or zippers that close them. The collar is replaced by horns that go around the neck, with the edges at the jacket's openings, and over each shoulder is a thin stripe of metal with two rows of small spikes that go from the horns to the shoulders. The claw in his necklace is replaced with the Safari Ball, and above it, a silver chain appears around his neck with a white skull resembling Houndoom's on the middle. An orange bandana is tied around the left arm at the middle point between the shoulder and elbow, with a black spiked collar on top of it. Black leather gloves with cut tips and twin bone bracelets on each border cover both hands. Black cargo pants that are torn on the ends and knees complement the look, held by three thick black leather belts with silver buckles that cross each other in a disorderly fashion. The belt that hangs the lower on the left side has three thin silver chains there, each hanging lower than the one before it. A white bandage wraps itself right above the right knee, over the pants. He gains leather boots that look like the ones in his motorcycle gear, with metal on the tips and what looks like two bone bracelets on the borders, like the ones on the gloves. Two small decorative belts are below the bracelets on the boots, and at the heel are small metal studs that cover the back part and a bit of the sides. His weapons are the two white brass knuckles embed on the black gloves. Bio Victor is an honest and direct guy that tends to be easy to read and is secretly a softie. He's easily confused and doesn't have a lot of patience, which clearly reflects in his studies, where he usually passes with the lowest required grade. He considers it kind of a miracle that he hasn't been held back a year yet, actually. He likes cars and motorcycles, and back when he turned 16 he begged his parents for permission to get a part time job at the local auto repair shop, where he's been working at after school and on weekends ever since (except the days he volunteers at the animal shelter, but don't tell anyone that). Two months ago he finally had enough saved for his goal: his own motorcycle and enough classes from one of his friends to get a license. He treats it like the most valuable thing in the entire world and forbids everyone from even touching it without him being in the same room. His best friends are Brian, Drew and Alex, all older than Victor and with their own bikes. People who don't know them well assume they're in a gang, a thought the group finds hilarious and tries to encourage. They usually hang out at the empty lots, and while they're fond of doing stuff typical of teenagers trying to prove how macho they are, they have yet to break the law and have no interest in doing so as long as cool-looking stunts are still legal. The four of them also have the tendency to get into fistfights with each other at the drop of a hat, though they're never badly hurt and always follow their own set of unsaid rules. The day he made the Contract with Houndoom, he took the Pokemon home to show him where he lived. Which was fine and dandy until his younger brother Sam decided to enter the house unannounced. Victor panicked and shoved Houndoom into a cupboard below the kitchen sink, and Houndoom proceeded to show how much he appreciated being handled like that by blasting through the cupboard door and starting to growl curses and threatening to burn down everything. Luckily for everyone involved, Sam promised to not tell anyone or overreact if Victor explained in depth later (and to think of an excuse as to why was the cupboard broken now). After the scare, Houndoom unilaterally decided he'd move on his own and use the house as a sort of base since both siblings knew about him, and Victor accepted after making him promise to at least hide from his parents. Gallery Victor Costume Sketch.jpg|Costume sketch. Trivia * Victor’s nickname came from way back when he and Samuel were little. Samuel couldn’t pronounce his name so he called him ‘Vii’ until Victor managed to get him to at least add the ‘c’ because it sounded like a girl’s name (it took him an entire year. Their parents found it very funny). * He’s the kind that can go to sleep rather easily. He trashes around a lot at the beginning, but once his half-asleep brain decides the current position is comfortable enough he barely moves the rest of the night (it’s usually the ‘sprawled and occupying as much space as possible with all the covers off’ position). He’s a heavy sleeper, difficult to wake up, can perfectly sleep later than noon if no one wakes him up and is usually half-asleep for at least a couple of minutes after doing so. His alarm clock has a snooze button with a 10-minutes interval (he usually presses it two times and only gets out of bed on the third one). It’s happened before that he pressed the ‘off’ button instead of the ‘snooze’ one and woke up two hours later not even remembering it. * Victor can eat mostly anything as long as it’s still edible. He also eats a lot (his servings are usually twice of what Samuel eats). His favorite kinds are sweet foods and that pizza that has every type of meat in it. While he’s perfectly fine eating fruits, vegetables and other healthy foods, he prefers the junk kind more, not because of the taste but because of the image it gives. * His favorite color is light-blue, though he tells everyone it's black. * At his part-time job, he gets paid $7 an hour on weekdays, $8 on Saturdays and Sundays, and $10 on major holidays. * Before starting to learn how to ride a motorcycle, Victor used to do skateboarding. He hasn't in a while, but he was good enough to pull tricks like that 'going down the rail of stairs' thing and still has his skateboard in his room. * His motorcycle is a black and silver Honda Shadow Aero 750. It's already got a couple of years since he got it used, but he keeps it in good shape. * His groups fights all the time, to the point where it's actually how they make decisions like who's turn it is to go buy sodas. Last one who did it is out, first to say "I'm out" is out, and the other two get into a fistfight. Loser does the chore. * To prevent themselves from sending each other to the hospital all the time, the group has its own unsaid rules, which include "if you fall and don't get up immediately you lose", "no weapons or throwing objects", and "no crotch shots". Category:Human Category:PC Category:Team Diancie